


Il Diavolo

by Dylanation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Sex, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Cutting, De-Aged Tendou Satori, First time anal, Kidnapped Miya Osamu, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pirates, Revenge, Satori Tendou is a Special Kid, Shota Tendou Satori, Ushijima Wakatoshi has a Massive Cock, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Pirate, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Miya Atsumu Mentioned, de-aged character, underage blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanation/pseuds/Dylanation
Summary: Il diavolo, pensa Miya, deve essersi incarnato in quel giovane uomo che ora ha davanti.Non ci può essere altra spiegazione. Deve essere per questo che sente l'eccitazione dilaniarlo nell'immaginare Atsumu in quelle condizioni, deve essere per questo che il cazzo gli pulsa al limite del possibile e gli occhi gli si riempiono di liquido caldo pronto a sgorgare fuori al pari dello sperma dentro al ventre. Deve essere colpa del diavolo se brama di desiderio di fronte a quei pensieri malati e perversi, non può essere altrimenti.[...]La mano libera poi va alla gola di Osamu e stringe. È la sinistra, è la dominante. La mano del diavolo, ovviamente."Sono sicuro che più ti scoperò e più sarai diverso da tuo fratello... vogliamo provare?"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Il Diavolo

Lui quelli così li disprezza.

Gli fa schifo il modo in cui vanno contro la natura umana, contro la sacralità della vita, solamente in nome di perversioni sessuali suggerite dall'inferno e dal diavolo in persona.

Doveva essere sicuramente così, perché quel Dio che ama la vita non inciterebbe mai comportamenti fini a se stessi e che anzi ostacolano il normale ciclo di riproduzione ed ereditarietà.

  


È Domenica, crede. O forse è già Lunedì, ha perso il conto dei giorni.

Sa solo di essersi perso fin troppe messe, e  quando  uscirà di lì dovrà come minimo lavarsi con l'acqua santa e sfregare, sfregare, sfregare. Forse però non ci sarà altra soluzione che darsi fuoco, e sarà pronto a farlo se dovesse essere l'unico modo per espiare le sue colpe.

  


Sente i polsi bruciare, sente la carne lacerata, sente il pizzicorio delle corde abradergli strati di epidermide che probabilmente distano soli pochi millimetri da ossa e tendini. Gli danno prurito e solletico, il dolore è proprio una sensazione strana.

  


Lo fa ridere il modo in cui si è ritrovato coinvolto in quella situazione, e ripensandoci adesso arriva alla conclusione che per uno come lui non ci sarebbe stato modo di evitarlo.

  


  


Osamu Miya è e sempre sarà un uomo dalla rettitudine incrollabile e quando tre -  o quattro? \- giorni prima un bambinetto dai capelli rossi a scodella, magrissimo e dagli occhi grossi incavati nelle orbite ha tirato la manica perfettamente pulita della sua divisa da altoufficiale per chiedergli indicazioni, beh, non ha potuto proprio sottrarsi.

Quel piccolo mostro quasi anoressico era il ritratto della malnutrizione, della povertà, della confusione. Come poteva anche solo immaginare che invece fosse un pirata fatto e finito?

E Osamu, in tutta la sua integrità morale, si era preso a cuore la situazione. Non perché gli importasse davvero o perché provasse empatia, ma perché questo era ciò che richiedeva il suo ruolo militare, questo era il suo dovere in quanto figlio di Dio.

Il ragazzino l'aveva poi condotto in una zona luridissima e povera ai limiti del possibile, aveva raggiunto un giovane uomo e gli aveva tirato la manica e per un momento Osamu aveva pensato fosse un suo parente o perlomeno un conoscente.

  


"Ti eri perso, Tendou?"

Ma il bambinetto aveva sorriso in un'espressione raccapricciante, aveva cominciato a saltellare senza davvero sollevarsi da terra, una mano ossuta a stropicciarsi la frangia sporca ed annodata.

Ed Osamu avrebbe voluto presentarsi e congedarsi. Non aveva paura di quella zona malfamata, ma era abbastanza intelligente da capire che grazie alla sua divisa avrebbe potuto guadagnare attenzioni indesiderate e nonostante fosse armato era comunque da solo.

Non aveva fatto in tempo a fare alcunché però: il sorriso di quel giovane uomo, una botta in testa inaspettata ed era calato il buio.

  


  


Una fitta dolcissima di fiamme nere e sangue caldo lo riporta al presente, dove i suoi polsi ancora bruciano e la sua coscienza vorrebbe portarlo a suicidarsi seduta stante.

Appena aveva capito di non avere scampo, un paio di giorni prima, aveva anche provato a morsicarsi di netto la lingua per morire dissanguato. Ma quel giovane uomo non era dello stesso avviso e per evitare la cosa gli aveva messo una palla di tessuto qualunque in bocca. Non gli avevano ancora dato da mangiare e per farlo bere, semplicemente, gli bagnavano lo straccio aspettandosi che succhiasse il tessuto sporco. E lui sì, l'aveva fatto.

Capire come davvero stessero le cose l'aveva fatto sentire stupido e a pezzi. Era stato colpito sul suo unico nervo scoperto e non poteva proprio credere che fosse solamente un caso. Dovevano sicuramente averlo preso di mira.

  


"Ormai comincia a piacerti, Osamu... io lo vedo."

  


Quel giovane uomo altri non era che Ushijima Wakatoshi, il capitano della mostruosa ed imponente nave pirata Shiratorizawa.

A Miya non era stato difficile immaginare a cosa fosse dovuto quel rapimento.

Ed adesso avrebbe voluto dire di no a quell'affermazione, avrebbe voluto dire quanto tutto ciò gli facesse schifo dal più profondo del cuore, avrebbe voluto minacciarli tutti e poi ucciderli. Sì, anche il bambino. Gli scappa un gemito e pensa che  ah , soprattutto il bambino. Piccolo bastardo figlio di nessuno.

  


Ushijima guarda la scena dalla sua grossa poltrona patronale, ha le gambe divaricate e la camicia aperta sull'ampio petto. Ha stivali puliti e armi lucenti legate in vita, ha il viso ben rasato e capelli privi di nodi, ninnoli o treccine. Sembra tutto fuorché un pirata.

Gli occhi sono verdi come un autunno piovoso e rigoglioso, sono contornati da trucco pastoso e hanno la capacità di risultare taglienti e perforanti. Quante flotte sono cadute sotto quello sguardo.

  


"Mi annoi" decreta d'un tratto.

Si alza ed il suono dei suoi passi pesanti rimbomba sulle assi in legno, il suo sesso è evidentemente durissimo sotto il cotone dei calzoni.

  


"Tendou fermati un attimo."

  


Tira fuori la spada, punta la lama a poca distanza dalla gola di Osamu.

"So che vuoi morire e quindi sappi che no, non ti ucciderò. Posso tranquillamente sfigurarti e lasciarti in vita."

  


Miya gorgoglia qualcosa, il respiro affannato e ritmico del piccolo Tendou tra le sue cosce è sempre più frenetico ad indicare quanto gli piaccia come si stanno mettendo le cose.

  


"Sai perché ti abbiamo rapito, vero?"

  


Wakatoshi non aspetta risposta, anche perché non gli interessa. Gli passa la punta della spada lungo il trapezio, uno squarcio sottile e rosso brillante inizia subito a sgorgare macchiandogli la giacca logora e già strappata da giorni.

  


"La tua faccia è talmente uguale alla sua che forse sfigurarti non sarebbe una così cattiva idea."

  


Osamu ha un fratello gemello scappato chissà dove.

Per quanto ne sappia si è dato al crimine ed alcune voci dicevano che fosse diventato membro di rilievo di una ciurma di pirati sempre più importante.

  


"Anche lui fa queste espressioni mentre gode, lo sai?"

  


Miya stringe i denti sul tessuto che ormai sa di stantio, non vuole sentire queste cose, proprio non vuole.

  


"Ti lascerei libero solo per vedere se anche tu scoperesti la bocca di Tendou come se volessi bucargli il fondo del cranio…”

  


Il bambino ridacchia, le sue lunghe manine sottili si appoggiano sulle cosce muscolose di Osamu e vi piantano dentro le unghie sbeccate e mangiucchiate.

  


"Ma sono certo che ancora non hai capito come stanno le cose e quindi no, non ti libererò."

  


La spada risale e gli accarezza il lato della testa con la parte non affilata.

Quell'uomo è imponentissimo e magnetico, è innegabile persino per Miya. Vede la grossa mano destra posarsi tra i capelli ispidi e violentemente rossi del bambino stralunato, lo vede fare pressione e ricondurlo verso il basso.

  


Sono tre -  o quattro? \- giorni che va avanti sempre alla stessa maniera.

  


Lui se ne sta seduto lì senza pantaloni, senza biancheria, con i polsi e le caviglie legate ad una sedia bullonata al pavimento. Ushijima va e viene dalla stanza e quando c'è, il più delle volte se ne sta a gambe aperte sulla sua poltrona troppo pregiata per essere di proprietà di una ciurma pirata. Alcuni bambini e ragazzini di diverse età si alternano entrando a gattoni insieme a lui, sono quasi tutti legati ad un guinzaglio ma non sembrano aver intenzione di andare da nessuna parte che non sia quella indicata dal loro capitano.

Ed uno dopo l'altro si accovacciano tra le cosce aperte di Osamu, lo guardano negli occhi e gli bagnano il cazzo con leccate lunghe ed insistenti, glielo fanno venire duro e poi passano ore intere a succhiarglielo. Instancabili e spudorati. Miya lo sa: andranno tutti all'inferno.

Non lo portano mai a venire, e lui ormai sa che potrebbe scoppiare da un momento all'altro.

Seguono minuziosamente le direttive di Wakatoshi, ma sanno perfettamente quando fermarsi e cosa fare. Alcuni di loro avranno sette anni, altri forse arrivano ai quattordici.

Tendou di anni ne avrà dieci, forse.

Ha qualcosa di speciale e Osamu giurerebbe che il Capitano abbia per lui un occhio di riguardo. Forse perché sa che è il migliore tra tutti a succhiare, chissà.

  


"Stremalo."

  


Il modo in cui quella piccola gola gli strangola la punta del cazzo se nza mai dargli abbastanza, il modo in cui la lingua appuntita gli si avvolge attorno come per dare più attrito, il risucchio di quelle guance che sembrano volergli tirare fuori sperma fino a svuotargli persino l'anima, ma che poi in realtà non lo fanno mai per davvero. Miya sì, dannazione, gode.

Dovessero fulminarlo adesso, subito, seduta stante. Sta bruciando dal desiderio di scoparsi più forte che può la bocca di un bambino, la bocca di un maschio.

  


"Se non sbaglio tu sei sempre presente quando giustiziano i cosiddetti peccatori di sodomia, vero Osamu?"

  


La lama della spada ora gli incide la pelle dalla base della gola alla fine dello sterno, il sangue scende immediato e bagna i capelli lisci lisci del piccolo Tendou, il quale come se non fosse abbastanza sfrega anche la fronte contro quel liquido caldo che sembra piacergli così tanto.

  


"Ti devi fare parecchio schifo in questo momento."

  


Rinfodera la spada, appoggia entrambe le mani ai braccioli larghi della sedia su cui è Osamu e vi si sporge sopra arrivando a sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi.

  


"Cosa direbbe il tuo nobile padre se ti vedesse ora? Cosa direbbe se sapesse che tuo fratello Atsumu è stata la migliore scopata della mia vita? L'ho aperto così tanto che a fine giornata gli avrei potuto mettere dentro persino il braccio."

  


Il diavolo, pensa Miya, deve essersi incarnato in quel giovane uomo che ora ha davanti.  Non ci può essere altra spiegazione. 

Deve essere per questo che sente l'eccitazione dilaniarlo nell'immaginare Atsumu in quelle condizioni, deve essere per questo che il cazzo gli pulsa al limite del possibile e gli occhi gli si riempiono di liquido caldo pronto a sgorgare fuori al pari dello sperma dentro al ventre. Deve essere colpa del diavolo se brama di desiderio di fronte a quei pensieri malati e perversi, non può essere altrimenti.

  


Incontrollate, due lacrime scivolano giù lungo le sue guance e quasi non si accorge del fatto che Tendou ha smesso di succhiarlo tutto d'un tratto. Ha il cervello offuscato dal peccato, sente che potrebbe romperglisi da un momento all'altro.

  


"Adesso sì che sei pronto per me, Osamu." 

  


Le dita di Ushijima vanno ad appoggiarsi sulla palla di tessuto e la tirano via senza preavviso, le labbra secche gli si spaccano e l'aria è dolorosamente fredda sulle pareti aride della sua bocca.

Una grossa quantità di calda saliva estranea gli si infrange sulla lingua intorpidita e tutto quel che può fare è nutrirsi di essa come se potesse dargli la vita. Le ossa della mandibola gli dolgono, sono rigide, tremano di piccoli scatti involontari.

  


Non gli è chiaro se Wakatoshi l'abbia rapito per qualche piano più o meno elaborato o semplicemente per puro sadismo e vendetta, immaginando di riservare quel trattamento invece ad Atsumu. Che chissà cos'ha fatto al Capitano della Shiratorizawa per meritare tanto odio e rancore.

Sa solo che Tendou è stato preso e spostato di lato, e che veloce ed impaziente è andato a prendere qualcosa per poi tornare con un'ampolla piena di un liquido viscoso color caramello. Da come odora di spezie ed essenze strane sembra olio, di quelli che le signore usano per i lunghi bagni rigeneranti. Anche quella non è roba da pirati.

  


Ushijima slaccia la fibbia della cintura e si toglie le armi, le appoggia a terra.

Osamu lo realizza a fatica, sta risalendo piano piano dallo stato di completa perdizione sporca ed incestuosa in cui era caduto poco prima, ma i gesti del Capitano sono inequivocabili.

Tira il cordone in vita ai pantaloni, che un istante più tardi crollano a terra scoprendo muscoli e pelle abbronzata, peli pubici ed un cazzo così grosso da rendere ridicolo qualunque termine di paragone. 

  


Tendou mugola e apre di più gli occhi già enormi, stringe le labbra sottilissime e si tende tutto quanto.

Wakatoshi lo guarda e sembra capire che cosa voglia dire quella reazione mal trattenuta.

Non esprime alcunché nel portare la punta del sesso al viso del bambino, ma uno sbuffo gli scalda il viso quando il piccolo ragazzino glielo prende in bocca aprendo il più possibile le labbra e lo pompa fino a metà con evidente sforzo. Miya ha i brividi nel ricordare come lui invece sia stato ingoiato tutto quanto solo pochi minuti prima.

Ushijima glielo sfila dalla bocca ed è una visione talmente infernale da far sospirare persino Osamu. Non è ancora in grado di parlare e ritiene sia meglio così, teme di poter gemere di fronte a Satana ed è certo che sia quello il modo in cui voglia essere venerato, il diavolo. Altro che preghiere.

  


Tendou, ora ancora più felice ed eccitato, allunga l'ampolla e ne versa il contenuto su entrambe le mani del suo Capitano.

L'unguento scorre sulle dita abbronzate di Ushijima che poi porta il palmo destro sul proprio sesso umido di saliva ed il sinistro tra le cosce forzatamente aperte di Miya, glielo appoggia al di sotto dei testicoli, scivola nel solco tra le sue natiche ed è fastidio, è solletico, è inconfessabile, bollente, umiliante piacere.

Vorrebbe morire solamente per quello ma sa che non è finita lì.

  


"Per come sei messo potresti schizzare anche solamente se ti infilassi un dito."

  


Un ansito sottilissimo simile ad un rantolo lascia le labbra rotte di Osamu. Odia le fitte che stanno macellando le sue viscere, odia il suo stesso cazzo, duro da ore e carico d'aspettativa.

Wakatoshi però non gli infila nulla. Appoggia la punta bagnata e scivolosa del suo grosso sesso incastrandosi tra il bordo della sedia e la carne chiusissima di Miya. Lo guarda negli occhi e poi solleva una mano calcando forte sugli squarci che gli ha appena fatto con la spada.

  


L'olio brucia tantissimo sulle ferite, sono coltellate continue, sono punte di dolore insopportabile. E d'improvviso il pirata spinge con il bacino e comincia a premere per infilarglisi dentro, facendogli quasi scordare il lancinante ed ustionante tedio sulla carne insanguinata.

La mano libera poi va alla gola di Osamu e stringe. È la sinistra, è la dominante. La mano del diavolo, ovviamente.

  


"Sono sicuro che più ti scoperò e più sarai diverso da tuo fratello… vogliamo provare?"

  


Miya credeva di aver perso la voce, forse per sempre. Ed invece gli esce tutta in una volta, ma non per rispondere a quella domanda retorica.

Gli bruciano i polmoni e gli brucia la gola nel lasciare andare un urlo rasposo e sofferente in completa sincronia con il dolore dilaniante che gli squarcia in due la carne e la pancia nel sentirsi aprire senza la minima pietà da Ushijima.  Tendou squittisce eccitato incollando gli occhi su quella scena, ha un'espressione estasiata ed inumana.

  


E se il dolore fisico era qualcosa a cui Osamu poteva anche essere abituato dopo tutti i duelli e le ferite che aveva affrontato nel corso della sua vita, nulla l’aveva preparato alla sconfitta più grossa di tutte.

  


Wakatoshi è solamente a metà della sua discesa, va piano perché probabilmente tutto quello stringere e respingere non gli fa provare il piacere che vorrebbe, abbandona con la mano i tagli aperti di Miya e gli artiglia la schiena. È sudato, è sporco, è tremante.

  


L’ha fatto stare quattro giorni -  sì, sono quattro \- con il sesso quasi perennemente duro, l’ha stordito il più possibile, l’ha portato allo stremo, l’ha torturato con il piacere perché quel suo viso dannatamente uguale a quello dello stronzo che l’ha fregato quasi un anno prima gli spingeva sul cuore e sul cazzo, suo malgrado.

  


E non lo ucciderà mai, nossignore. Lo piegherà, lo renderà suo e poi farà in modo che Atsumu lo venga a sapere. Ricorda quella frase come se gliel’avesse detta solamente il giorno prima, ed invece era passato tanto tempo da aver cambiato ogni cosa.

“Io amo solo mio fratello.”

Gliel’avrebbe spaccato, oh, altroché.

  


E per fortuna che avevano qualcosa di diverso negli occhi, quei due, altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile non ammazzarlo.  C’era una freddezza malinconica in quelli di Osamu a cui donavano tantissimo le righe di pianto che aveva messo fuori poco prima, e che non si dicesse che Ushijima non notasse i bei dettagli.

  


Quel culo appena appena rotto, d’improvviso, si contrae.  E nessuno ci può credere.

Miya ed il suo orgoglio calpestato, Ushijima ed i suoi ricordi agrodolci e deliranti, Tendou e quei suoi enormi occhi da bambino perverso e spezzato nel cervello.

  


Un fiotto di sperma esce dal cazzo di Osamu gocciolandogli sull’addome definito, sulla bocca dello stomaco, sulla pelle ancora tesa del sesso stremato. È venuto per l’ingombrante sensazione di pressione e rottura del proprio culo, è venuto per quella mano da anticristo che gli toglie ossigeno schiacciandogli la trachea, è venuto per tutta la repressione scatenata da bocche di bambini, è venuto per le parole che il Capitano pirata gli ha detto.

I suoi occhi grigiastri si riempiono di terrore puro, ma l’asfissia gli sta facendo perdere contatto con la realtà e quindi è solamente un lampo di un attimo. Quella comunque è stata paura liquida, consapevolezza di aver goduto grazie al diavolo.

  


La sua carne batte tutta ad un ritmo che non ha mai provato. Dalle pulsazioni in difficoltà nella giugulare alle contrazioni del retto, dal martellare della cassa toracica agli spasmi del sesso che è ancora duro e pieno di seme.

  


Gli torna aria nei polmoni, Wakatoshi gli ha liberato la gola e ora entrambe le sue mani sono arpionate ai suoi fianchi, per impedire che tenti di sottrarsi.

Quei suoi occhi verde bosco vibrano eccitati, sono come muschio tossico, sono come natura che muore, fermenta e rinasce ancora.

Si sta rendendo conto di cosa ha catturato e come l’aquila imponente disegnata sulle vele pirata della sua nave, tiene tra gli artigli la sua preda e valuta il da farsi. Il suo piano generale certo lo eccitava, ma se  questo  Miya si fosse rivelato poi di una certa pasta, beh, non avrebbe rischiato di perderlo per niente al mondo. No, neanche per quel bastardo esaltato e spaccone di Atsumu.

  


Comunque ci sarebbe stato tempo per pensare al futuro, ora non doveva preoccuparsi di questa roba.

Fa un respiro che è bollente e stordente, sa di olio essenziale e di sesso. Ingoia della saliva di troppo e si abbassa di nuovo ad un soffio dalla bocca di Miya.

  


“Vediamo quante volte puoi sborrare prima che sia io a riempirti il culo, Osamu.”

  


La sua rivincita, lo sa, è appena cominciata.

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? Di tanto in tanto faccio un gioco con la mia bae e scriviamo storie con un generatore automatico di prompt.   
> Può succedere di tutto. Per esempio che mi esca una Ushijima x Osamu Pirate!AU, e che la cosa mi piaccia estremamente. 
> 
> Se siete interessati ad altre mie storie o a rimanere in contatto:
> 
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 


End file.
